


Rubinrot - Liebe und viel zu viele Zeitreisen

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: Kathrine erlebt ihren ersten Zeitschprung und findet heraus, dass sie vieleicht doch nicht so gewoehnlich ist wie sie dachte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathrine erlebt ihren ersten Zeitschprung und findet heraus, dass sie vieleicht doch nicht so gewoehnlich ist wie sie dachte.

Ich war gerade in der Tardis, in irgendeinem zufälligen Jahr, als ich es das erste Mal spürte. Für einen Moment hatte ich ein Gefühl im Bauch wie auf der Achterbahn, wenn man von der höchsten Stelle bergab rast. 

Es dauerte nur zwei Sekunden aber es reichte um über die Beine des Doktors zu stolpern, die unter dem Steuerpult hervorlugten. „Alles ok Kathrine?" fragte er ohne hervorzukommen. 

„Äh ja, mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig gewesen." Meinte ich und wir machten beide mit dem weiter was wir grade gemacht hatten. „In welchem Jahr sind wir eigentlich?" fragte ich. 

„2009 glaube ich." Meinte er. In diesem Jahr würde ich also gerade leben, wenn ich damals nicht weggerannt wäre. 

„Und wo?" fragte ich. 

„Irgendwo in London." Meinte der Doktor und kam dann unter dem Steuerpult hervor. „Wieso fragst du?" 

„In diesem Jahr würde ich leben, wenn ich nicht abgehauen wäre." erklärte ich ihm. Er nickte und bevor einer von uns etwas Weiteres sagen konnte riss es mich von den Beinen und es verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen.

Als ich wieder sehen konnte bog ein Oldtimer um die Ecke, also ein Oldtimer für 2009. Ich kniete auf dem Boden und stand rasch auf. Wo war ich? 

Es sah immer noch aus wie London aber eher wie eine frühere Zeitepoche. Es kam mir auf jeden Fall bekannt vor, ich musste mit dem Doktor schon mal hier gewesen sein. Nur wie kam ich ohne ihn hier hin? Ohne Tardis? 

Ein Mann mit Hut und schwarzem Mantel lief an mir vorbei und sah mich seltsam an. Kein Wunder, ich trug meine Alltagskleidung, die sich ziemlich am Doktor orientiert hatte. Ich trug rote Converse, eine blaue Jeans mit einem blauen T-Shirt und einem etwas zu großem braunen Mantel drüber. Eine Frau mit einem Korb a Arm lief an mir vorbei, hinter ihr ging ein Mann mit Hut und hochgeschlagenem Kragen. „Entschuldigung", sagte ich, „Sie könne mir nicht zufällig sagen, welches Jahr wir haben?" 

Die Frau tat als hätte sie mich nicht gehört und ging schnell an mir vorbei. 

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf „Unverschämtheit." Knurrte er. Ich seufzte, manche Menschen waren so unfreundlich, da waren ja die meisten Aliens freundlicher. Ich sah mich weiter um. Hier musste die Tardis im Jahr 2009 geparkt haben. 

Ich beschloss, das es nicht klug war, genau dort zu stehen, wo die Tardis stand, nur falls ich zurück sprang und auf dem Steuerpult landete. Ich lief ein paar Schritte nach vorne und wartete dort.

Nach einer Weile spürte ich ein Ziehen im Magen und kurze Zeit später war ich vor der Tardis. Ich benutzte meinen Tardis Schlüssel und betrat das Zeitschiff. „Da bist du ja! Wo warst du?" fragt er besorgt und verwirrt. 

„Ich glaube, ich bin grade in der Zeit gereist." 

„Das machst du jeden Tag." 

„Ich meine ohne Tardis." Der Doktor schwieg eine Weile. 

„Glaubst du deine Familie weiß was es damit auf sich hat?" meine Augen wurden groß, 

„Nein, nein, ich will dort nicht hin." 

„Und was ist wenn wir auf einer Weltraum Station sind und du so weit zurück springst, das sie noch nicht existiert?" Fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen. Ich grummelte etwas doch nickte dann. 

„Also gut."

Wir kamen spät am Abend an einem riesigen Haus an, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, war das hier mal mein Haus. Ich klingelte und ein Mann mit ergrautem Haar öffnete die Tür. „Hallo?" fragte er. „Äh ja, mein Name ist Katherine aber ich wurde mit dem Namen Gwendolyn Shepherd geboren." Erzähle ich ihm. 

Er machte große Augen und lies mich und den Doktor in das Haus. Die Familie saß gerade am Esstisch und wir sahen wie eine der Frauen steif auf ihrem Stuhl saß, ihre Augen starrten ins Leere und ihre Hände Krampften sich um die Stuhllehnen. Ein kleines Mädchen fing an zu weinen „Was hat sie denn?" fragte ein Junge und eine Frau antwortete „Sie hat eine Vision." Ich sah den Doktor an, der wiederum sah die seltsame Frau an. „Lucy!" rief diese auf einmal. „Lucy, das liebe Kind. Sie führt mich zu einem Baum. Einem Baum mit roten Beeren. Oh, wo ist sie denn nun? Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen. Da liegt etwas zwischen den Wurzeln. Ein riesiger geschliffener Saphir. Ein Ei. Ein Ei aus Saphir. Wie schön es ist. Wie kostbar. Aber jetzt bekommt es risse, oh, es geht kaputt, da ist etwas drin.....ein Vogel schlüpft. Ein Rabe. Er hüpft auf den Baum." Die Frau lachte, doch ihr Blick war so starr wie vorher. "Der Wind kommt." Ihr Lachen erstarb. „Ein Sturm kommt. Alles dreht sich. Ich fliege. Ich fliege mit dem Raben zu den Sternen. Ein Turm. Hoch oben auf dem Turm eine riesige Uhr. Dort sitzt jemand oben auf der Uhr und baumelt mit den Beinen. Komm sofort herunter du leichtsinniges Mädchen." Die Frau fing an zu schreien. „Der Sturm wird sie herunterwerfen! Ein großer Vogel kreist am Himmel! Da! Er stößt auf sie nieder. Kathrine! Kathrine!" Die Frau kam plötzlich raus aus der starre. 

„Wer is t Kathrine?" fragte das kleine Mädchen. 

„Das bin ich." Antwortete ich ihr. Sie drehten sich alle zu mir um. 

Es war kurz leise bis eine der rothaarigen Frauen fragte: „Gwendolyn?". Ich nickte ihr kurz zu, „Ich heiße jetzt Kathrine."

Die Beiden Kinder sahen die Frau seltsam an, „Wer ist das mum?" fragte der Junge. 

„Das ist Gwen- Kathrine, eure Schwester." Adoptivschwester wollte ich sagen, ich hatte rausgefunden das Grace nicht meine richtige Mutter war, das war einer der gründe warum ich abgehauen bin. „Was machst du hier, nach all der Zeit?" fragte Grace. 

„Also, das mag jetzt vielleicht seltsam klingen aber ich bin in der Zeit gereist."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich hatte die Nacht in dem Haus meiner alten Familie verbracht während der Doktor in der Tardis blieb. Wir hatten vereinbart das ich das ganze ohne-Tardis-durch-die-zeit-reisen Sache mit meiner Familie klären sollte. Danach würde ich ihn anrufen und wir würden dann sehen wie es weiter ging. Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich mit Grace zu einem Ort den sie Tempel nannte, sie meinte dass ich mit sogenannten „Wächtern" reden sollte, keine Ahnung wer die waren.

Es war ein schlichtes Haus, das trotz seiner tadellosen Fassade und der frisch gestrichenen Fensterrahmen sehr alt aussah. Wir liefen hinein und die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Grace drückte eine Klingel und mit einem Summen öffnete sich die Tür vor uns. Dort saß eine blonde, mittelalte Frau mit pechschwarzer Brille hinter einem Schreibtisch. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie, „Oh, sie sind das – Miss...Mrs Montrose?" „Shepherd. Ich habe geheiratet." Verbesserte sie Grace. „Oh ja natürlich." Die Frau lächelte. „Aber sie haben sich überhaupt nicht verändert. An den Haaren würde ich ich immer wieder erkennen." „Mrs Jenkins, ich muss dringend mit meiner Mutter und Mr.de Villiers sprechen." Sagte Grace, bevor Mrs Jenkins noch mehr sagen konnte. "Oh, ihre Mutter und Mr.de Villiers sind in einer Besprechung fürchte ich." Mrs Jenkins lächelte Bedauernd „Haben sie viel..." Grace viel ihr ins Wort. „Ich möchte bei der Besprechung dabei sein." „Also...das...Sie wissen doch, dass das nicht möglich sein wird." „Dan machen sie es möglich, sagen sie ich bringe ihnen Rubin." Die Frau wirkte verwirrt doch nach einigem hin und her zwischen ihr und meiner Adoptivmutter ging sie los.

Die Empfangsdame kam schließlich zurück mit einer Frau die meine „Tante" sein müsste und einem kleinen Mann mit Glatze. Meine „Tante" war wütend „Grace! Mrs Jenkins sagt...." „Es stimmt." Meinte Grace. „Und ich habe keine Lust, Gw- Kathrines Zeit damit zu vergeuden, ausgerechnet dich von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Ich will sofort zu Mr de Villiers. Gwendolyn muss in den Chronografen eingelesen werden." „Aber das ist vollkommen – Lächerlich!" meine „Tante" schrie beinahe. „Charlotte ist..." „...noch nicht gesprungen, oder?" Grace wandte sich dem kleinen Dicken mit der Glatze zu. Ich hörte auf zuzuhören, das war alles sehr uninteressant. Ich wollte einfach wissen wie ich das durch die Zeit gespringe regeln konnte.

Nach einigem Geschrei von meiner „Tante" und klugen Worten von dem Typ mit der Glatze, der Mr George hieß, liefen wir wieder durch das Haus. Wir wurden eine Treppe rauf und einen Gang entlang geführt, der mehrmals ein paar Stufen auf oder abging. Glenda, meine „Tante", warf Grace immer wieder giftige blicke zu. Auf dem weg überlegte ich was jetzt passieren würde. Irgendwann kamen wir an eine Tür und Mr George klopfte an. Den Saal den wir betraten war komplett mit dunklem Holz ausgetäfelt und überall waren geschnitzte Figuren. Die Möbel waren auch dunkel und massiv. Die Figuren stellten unterschiedlichste Sachen da, Löwen, Einhörner, Elfen, Blumen und so weiter. Am beeindruckendsten war ein riesiger Drache der an der Decke über uns zu schweben schien.

Alle anwesenden schienen bei unserem Anblick wie vom Donner gerührt. "Es sieht so aus, als gäb es Komplikationen." sagte Mr George. Eine ältere Frau, vermutlich meine Großmutter, die stocksteif an einem Fenster stand sagte: "Grace! Müsstest du niht bei der Arbeit sein? Und wer ist das mit bei dir?" "Nichts wäre mir lieber, Mutter und das hier ist Gwendolyn. Sie heißt jetyt Katherine." Ich hatte also recht, die alte Frau war meine Großmutter. Ich hob kurz die Hand yur begrüßung. Unter einer riesigen Meerjungfrau saß ein rothaariges Mädchen das ungefähr in meinem alter sein müsste auf einem Sofa. An einem breiten Kaminsims neben dem Sofa lehnte ein Mann im piekfeinen schwarzen Anyug mit einer schwary umrandeten Brille. Sogar seine Krawatte war schwarz. Er sah uns ausgesprochen finster entgegen. Ein kleiner Junge von vieleicht sieben Jahren klammerte sich an seinm Jackett fest.

"Grace!" Hinter einem Schreibtisch erhob sich ein großer Mann. Er hatte graue, gewellte Haare, die ihm, einer Löwenmähne gleich, bis auf die breiten Schultern vielen. Seine Augen waren von einem auffalend hellen Braun, das an Bernstein erinnerte. Das Gesicht war viel jünger, als seine grauen Haare vermutten ließen, und und es war eins dieser Gesichter, das man einmal sieht und nie wieder vergisst, weil es ein irgendwie faszinierte. Ähnlich wie beim Doktor. Als der Mann lächelte, sah man sein eebenmäßigen weißen Zähne. "Grace. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen." Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum und reichte Grace die Hand. "Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert."

Grace errötete. "Danke. Das Glaiche könnte ich auch von dir sagen , Falk"

"Ich bin grau geworden." Der Mann machte eine abwehrende Geste. 

"Ich finde, dass es dir steht", sagte Grace.

Hallo? Flirtete sie etwa mit dem Typen?

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich not etwas, dann glitt sein bernsteinfarbener Blick von Grace zu mir und wieder fühlte ich mich unangenem genau gemustert.

Diese Augen waren wirklich seltsam und ich hatte schon viel seltsames gesehen. Sie hätten auch einem Wolf gehöhren können oder einer Raubkatze. Er streckte mir seine Hand hin. "Ich bin Falk de Villiers. Und du musst Grace' Tochter Gwendolyn sein." Sein Händedruck war fest und herzlich. "Das erste Montrose-Mädchen, das ich kennenlerne, ohne rote Haare." "Ich nehme an ich habe die Haarfarbe von meinem Vater geeerbt und bitte, nennen sie mich Katherine." sagte ich ihm.

"Könnten wir vielleicht zur Sache kommen?" sagte der schwarze Mannmit Brille am Kamin.

Falk de Villiers ließ meine Hand los und zwinkerte mir zu. "Bitte"

"Meine Schwester tischt uns eine ganz ungeheuerliche Story auf", sagte meine "Tante", die eigentlich meine Großtante war und man sah , welche Anstrengungen es sie kostete, nicht zu schreien, "Und Mr George wollte nicht auf mich hören! Sie behauptet, Gwendolyn - oder wie auch immer sie jetzt heißt - sei bereits in der Zeit gesprungen. Und - weil sie genua weiß, dass sie es nicht beweisen kann - hat sie gleich auch noch ein passendes Märchen aus dem hut gezaubert, das das falsche Geburtsdatum erklären soll. Ich möchte daran erinnern, was vor siebzehn Jahren passiert ist und grace damals wahrlich keine rühmliche Rolle gespielt hat. Jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, wundere ich mich nicht, dass sie hier auftaucht, um unsere sache zu sabotieren."

Meine Großmutter hatte ihren platz am fenster verlassen un kam näher. "Ist das wahr, Grace?" Ihre Miene sah streng und unerbittlich aus. 

Mr. George sagte: "Mrs Shepherd sagt, sie und ihr Mannhätten die Hebamme wegen des Eintrags im Geburtsschein bestochen, damit niemand erfährt, dass auch Gwendolyn als gen-Trägerin infrage kommt.

"Aber aus welchem Grund sollte sie das getahn haben?" dragte meine Großmutter. 

"Sie sagt, sie wollte das Kind beschützen und habe außerdem gehofft, dass Charlotte die Gen-Trägerin sei."

"Gehofft! Von wegen!" rief meine Großtante.

"Ich finde, das hört sich eigentlich alles ganz logisch an", sagte Mr George. 

Ich sah zu dem Mädchen auf dem Sofa hinüber, die blass da saß un dvon einem zum anderen schaute. Ich nahm an, dass sie Charlotte sein musste. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, drehte sie schnell den Kopf zur Seite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wo das logisch sein soll, kann ich auch beim Besten willen nicht erkennen", sagte meine Großmutter.

"Wir überprüfen die Geschichte bereits", sagte Mr George. "Mrs Jenkins wird die Hebamme ausfindig machen."

"Nur interessehalber: Wie viel hast du der Hebamme gezahlt Grace?" fragte Falk de Villiers. Seine Augen hatten sich in der letzten Minute zunehmend verengt, und als er Grace jetzt ins Visier nahm, sah er aus wie ein Wolf.

"Ich . . . Ich weiß es nicht mehr", sagte Grace und ich war mir sicher, dass sie log.

Mr de Villiers hob seine Augenbrauen. "Na, viel kann es nicht gewesen sein. Soviel ich weiß, war das Einkommen deines Mannes eher bescheiden."

"Wie wahr!", giftete meine Großtante. "Dieser Hungerleider."

"Wenn ihr es sagt: So viel kann es dann also nicht gewesen sein", erwiderte Grace. Die Unsicheheit, die sie bei Mr de Villiers Anblick überkommen hatte, war so plötzlich wieder verflogen, wie sie aufgekommen war, ebendso die Röte in ihrem Gesicht.

"Warum hat die Hebamme dann getan , worum ihr sie gebeten habt?", fragte Mr de Villiers. "Es war immerhin Urkundenfälschung, die sie da begangen hat. Keine unerhebliche Straftat."

Grace legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Wir haben ihr erzählz, unsere Familie sei Mitglied in einer satanischen Sekte unter einer krampfhaften Horoskopglaübigkeit. wir sagten ihr, ein kind, das am siebten Iktober geboren ist, würde unter schlimmen Repressalien zu leiden haben und als Objekt für satanische Rituale herhalten müssen. Sie hat uns geglaubt. Und da sie ein weiches Herz hatte und außerdem etwas gegen Satanisten, fälschte sie das Geburtsdatum auf dem Geburtsschein."

"Satanisteische Rituale! Impertiment." Der Mann am Kamin zischte wie eine Schlange und der kleine Junge schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Wiseo nahm hier eigentlich niemand non ihm Notiz? Vielleicht war er ein Geist? Ich hatte nähmlich die Fähigkeit Geister zu sehen, was ziemlich lästig war, wenn man so schon oft genug dem Tod ausgesetzt ist.

Mr de Villiers lächelte anerkennend. "Keine schlechte Geschichte. Wir werden sehen, ob die Hebamme dieselbe erzählt."

"Mir scheint es wenig klug, unsere Zeit mit solchen Überprüfungen zu verschwenden", warf meine Großmutter oder eher Uhrgroßmutter ein. Egal, Großmutter passte schon.

"Richtig", sagte meine Großtante. "Charlotte kann jeden Augenblick springen. Dann wissen wir, dass Grace' Geschichte erfunden ist, aus den Hut gezaubert, um uns Stöcke zwischen die Beine zu werfen."

"Wieso können nicht beide das Gen geerbt haben?" sagte Mr George. "Das gab es schon eimal."

"Ja, aber timothy und Jonathan de Villiers waren eineiige Zwillinge", dagte Mr de Villiers. "Und als solche in der Prophezeihung angegündigt." Propezeihung? Welche Prophezeihung?

"Und im Chronografen sind dafür zwei Karneole, zwei Pipetten, zweimal zwölf Elemente-Fächer und zwei Zahnradparcours vorgesehen", sagte der Mann am Kamin. "Der Rubin steht allein."

"Auch wieder wahr", sagte Mr George. Sein rundes Gesicht wirkte bekümmert.

"Wichtiger wäre es wohl, die Motive für die Lüge meiner Schwester zu analysieren." meine Großtante sah Grace geradezu hasserfüllt an. "Wenn du erreichen willst, dass man Gwendolyn s Blut in den Chronografen einliest, un ihn unbrauchbar zu machen, dann bist du naiver, als ich dachte."

Ich stöhnte laut auf und die anwesenden sahen mich alle an. "Kommt schon, wieso zur Hölle sollte ich hierher zurück kommen wennich nicht einenguten Grund hätte?"

"Es könnte ein Trick sein", meinte meine Großtante.

"Ich finde, wir sollten einfach davon ausgehen, dass Mrs Shepherd und Katherine die Wahrheit sagen", sagte Mr George, wobei er sich mit einem Taschentuch die Glatze betupfte. "Sonst verlieren wir nur wider wertvolle Zeit."

"Das is nicht dein Ernst, Thomas!" Der Schwarz gekleidete Mann schlug mit der Faust auf den Kaminsims, so fest, dass ein Zinnbecher umkippte.

Mr George zuckte zusammen, fuhr aber mit ruhiger Stimme fort: "Demnach wäre der Zeitsprung schon eine Weihle her. Wir könnten das Mädchen vorbereiten un den nächsten Zeitsprung so genau wie möglich dokumentieren."

"Das sehe ich genauso", sagte Mr de Villiers. "Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Irgendwer sagte was doch ich hatte aufgehört zuzuhöhren.

Nach einer weile höhrte ich Mr George sagen: "Komm, Gwendolyn." Ich sah zu ihm auf lief auf ihn zu, nachdem ich meinen Mantel etwas gerichtet hatte.

Mr George nahm meinen Arm und lächelte mir ermutigend zu. Ich lächelte zaghaft zurück. Ich mochte ihn irgendwie. Jedenfalls war er von all den Leuten hier mit abstand der Freundlichste.

Und der Einzige, der uns zu glauben schien.

Mr George ließ meine Arm los und ging vor mir her, zuert den gleichen weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren, dann durch eine Tür in einen weiteren Gang, eine Treppe hinab, durch eine neue Tür in einen neuen Gang - es war der reinste Irrgarten. Obwohl Pechfackeln wohl stilechter gewesen währen, waren die Gänge mit modernen lampen ausgeleuchtet, die beinahe so hell wie Tageslicht wirkten.

"Zuerst erscheint es einem verwirrend, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit kennt man sich hier aus", sagte Mr george.

Es ging wieder eine Treppe hinunter, viele Stufen diesmal, eine breite Wendeltreppe, die sich unendlich tief in den Erdboden zu schrauben schien. "Die Tempelritter haben diese Gebäude im 12, Jahrhundert errichtert, davor hatten die Römer sich hier schon versucht unnd vor ihnen die Kelten. Für sie alle war es ein heiliger Ort und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Man spürt das besondere auf jedem Quadratzentimeter, findest du nicht?"

Nickend, stimmte ich ihm zu. Er hatte recht. Nach 17 Jahren mit dem Doktor hatte ich ein Gespühr für sowas.

Als wir am Ende der Treppe scharf rects abbogen, standen wir plötzlich einem jungen Mann gegenüber. Es fehlte nicht viel und wir wären ineinandergerannt.

"Hoppla!", rief Mr George aus.

"Mr George." Der Junge hatte dunkle, lockige Haare, die ihm fast bist auf die Schultern reichten, und grüne Augen, so leuchtend, dass ich dachte, er müsse Kontaktlinsen tragen. Obwohl ich weder seine haare noch seine Augen vorher gesehen hatte, erkannte ich ihn sofort wieder. Auch den Klang seiner Stimme hätte ich überall wiedererkannt. Es war ein mann, den ich bei einer früheren Zeitreise gesehen hatte.

Ich war mit dem Doktor unter falschem namen auf einem Ball gewesen und hatte, hinter einem Vorhang versteckt, beobachtet wie ein zukunfsts Ich diesen Jungen geküsst hatte.

Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn entgeistern anyustarren.

Von vorne und ohne Perücke sah er tausend mal besser aus. Ich vergaß ganz, das ich Jungs mit langen Haaren normalerweise nicht mochte. (Donna, die Begleiterin des Doktors, abgesehen von mir natürlich, hatte mir mal erzählt, dass Jungs ihre Haar enur wachsen ließen, um ihre Segelohren besser verstecken zu können.)

Er schaut eziemlich irritiert zurück, musterte mich - und meinen seltsamen Kleidungsstil - kurz von Kopf bis Fuß und warf Mr George dann eine fragenden Blick zu.

"Gideon, das is Katherine . . . " "Smith." ". . . Smith", sagte Mr George mit einem Seufzer. "Katherin, das ist Gideon de Villiers." War er auch ein Zeitreisender?

"Hallo", sagte er höflich.

"Hallo," sagte ich zurück mit fester Stimme.

"Ich denke, ihr beide werdet euch noch näher kennenlernen." Mr Georg elachte nervös. "Möglicherweise is Katherine unsere neue Charlotte." Musste er das echt so ausfrücken? Ich war nicht "die neue Charlotte" ich war Katherine.

"Wie bitte?" Die grünen Augen unterzogen mich einer erneuten Musterug, diesmal nur im Gesicht.

"Es ist eine sehr komplizierte Geschichte", sagte Mr George. "Am besten, Sie gehen in den Drachensaal und lassen sich alles von ihrem Onkel erklären."

Gideon nickte. "Da wollte ich sowieso gerade hin. Wir sehen uns, Mr George. Auf Wiedersehen Kaitlyn."

Wer war Kaitlyn?

"Katherine", verbesserte Mr George, aber da war Gideon schon um die Ecke gebogen. Sein eSchritte verhallten auf der Treppe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sicher hast du jede Menge Fragen", sagte Mr George. "Ich werde sie dir beantworten, so gut ich kann."

Ich war froh, dass ich endlich sitzen konnte, und streckte meine Beine von mir. Der Dokumentenraum hatte sich als recht behaglich rausgestellt, obwohl er tief in einem Gewölbekeller lag und keine Fenster hatte. In einem Kamin brannte Feuer und es gab Bücherregale und -schränke ringsherum sowie einladend aussehende Ohrensessel und das breite Sofa, auf dem ich jetzt saß. Als wir eingetreten waren, hatte sich ein jüngerer Mann vom Stuhl am Schreibtisch erhoben. Er hatte Mr George zugenivkt und den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen.

"War der Mann stumm?", fragte ich, weil es das Erste war, das mir in den Sinn kam.

"Nein", sagte Mr George. "Aber er hat ein Schweigegelübte abgelegt. In den nächsten vier Wochen wird er nicht sprechen."

Aha, warscheinlich etwas Religiöses odeer so. Obwohl ich selbst keiner Religion angehöhrte, war ich mit dem Doktor schon über die ein ióder andere gestolpert. Sowohl menschlich als auch intergalaktisch.

Mr George lächelte. "Du musst uns wirklich für wundersam halten, nicht wahr?", Ähm, nein , "Hier, nimm die Taschenlampe. Häng sie dir um den Hals."

Darauf verzichtete ich lieber, ich war einst im alten England fast gehängt worden und hatte seit dem keine Lust mehr irgendwas um meinem Hals yu haben. Krawatten waren noch okay aber Ketten gingen nur wenn sie leicht genug waren um sie kaum zu spüren.

"Was passiert jetzt mit mir?" Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zum Doktor zurück.

"Wir warten auf deinen nächsten Zeitsprung."

"Wann wird der sein?"

"Oh, das kann iemand genau sagen. Es ist bei jedem Zeitreisenden anders. es heißt, deine Uhrahnin Elaine Burghley - im Kreis deer Zwölf die Zweitgeborene - sei in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht öfter als fünfmal gesprungen. Allerdings stab sie auch schon im alter von fünfzehn Jahren im Kindbettfieber. Der Graf selber hingegen sprang als junger mann alle paar Stunden, zwei bis sieben mal am Tag. man kann sich ausmahlen, wie gefährlich er lebte, bis es ihm gelang, den Nutzen des Chronografen zu begreifen." Mr George zeigte auf das Ölgemälde über dem Kamin. Es zeigte einen Mann mit weißer Lockenperücke, wie es im 18. Jahrhunert üblich war. "Das ist er übrigens. Der Graf von Saint Germain."

"Sieben mal am Tag?" Das wäre furchtbar, ich würde nicht mehr einfach so überall hinreisen können.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn es passiert, wirst du - wann auch immer - in diesem Raum landen und dort bist du auf jeden Fall sicher. Du wartes dann einfach so lange, bist du wieder zurück springst. Du musst sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Für den Fall, dass du jemanden antreffen solltest, zeigst du diesen Ring." Mr George zog sich seine Siegelring vom Finger und reichte ihn mir. Ich dreht dreht ein ihn in meiner Hand und betrachtete die Gravur. es war ein zwölfzackiger Stern, in dessen Mitte sich verschnörkelte Buchstaben ineinanderdrehten.

Ich sah Mr George wieder an. "Lass uns ein Fragenspiel spielen. Abwehselnd. Eine Frage sie, eine Frage ich." meinete ich.

"Also gut", sagte er. "Ich fange an. Hast du Durst?"

"Ja. Ich hätte gern ein Wasser, wenn es geht. Oder Tee?"

Tatsächlich gab es hier unten wasser, Saft und Wein, außerdem einen Wasserkocher für Tee. Mr George bereitete uns eine Kanne Earl Grey zu.

"Jetzt du", sagte er als er wieder saß.

"Wenn die Fähigeit, einfach so in der Zeit zu reisen, von eienm Gen bestimmt wird, wieso hat man dieser Charlotte nicht längst Blut abgenommen und auf das Gen untersucht?"

"Wir glauben nur, dass es sich um ein Gen handelt, aber wir wissen es nicht. Wir wissen nur, es ist etwas im Blut, das euch von normalen Menschen unterscheidet, aber gefunden haben wir den Faktor X noch nicht. Obwohl wir seit vielen Jahren daran forschen und du in unseren Reihen die besten Wissenschaftler der Welt finden wirst. Glaub mir, es wßrde vieles einfacher machen, wenn wier das Gen oder was immer es ist, im Blut nachweisen könnten. So aber sind wir auf Berechnungen und Beobachtungen angewiesen, die Generstionen vor uns angestellt haben."

ich nickte und MR George fuhr fort "Jetzt bin ich dran. wenn du es dir aussuchen könntest: In welche Zeit würdest du am liebsten reisen?"

"Mhm, also alten Ägypten währe schön aber ich habe gehöhrt das die meißten Leute, Besucher nicht grade mit offenen Armen empfangen." Okay, ich hatte nicht davon gehöhrt, sondernn es selbst erlebt aber egal. 

"So weit kannst du leider nicht zurück springen." meinte Mr George mitleidig. 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon okay."

Mr George nickte. "Du bist wieder dran", meinte er.

"wer war der kleine Junge?", fragte ich.

"Welcher kleine Junge?"

"Der kleine Junge vorhin, der sich an dem in schwarz gekleidetem Typen festgeklammert hat."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Mr George, "Da war kein kleiner Junge bei Dr. White."

Es war also wirklich ein Geist gewesen. "Vergessen Sie's." meinte ich und sah mir die Bücher im regal hinter mir an.

Mr George schwieg zwar, aber ich spürte seine forschenden Blicke auf mir.

"Jetzt bin ich wieder dran", sagte er schließlich und ich fing an zu bereuen das Spiel vorgeschlagen zu haben. "Siehst du manchmal Dinge, die andere nicht sehen?"

"Kleine Jungen sind keine dinge",sagte ich. "Aber, ja, ich sehe manchmal Dinge, die andere nicht sehen" Das ich bereits wusste, das es Geister waren musste er ja nicht wissen.

"Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich. Seit wann hast du diese Gabe?"

"Die hab ich immer schon gehabt."

"Faszinierend!" Ja, das hatte der Doktor auch gesagt. "Bitte sag mir doch, wer hier alles außer uns noch sitzt und lauscht." meinter Mr George, sich umschauend.

"Wir sind allein." Ich musste einbisschen lachen, als ich Mr Georges enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Wenigstens hatte er mich nicht auf einenintergalaktischen Friedhof geschleppt nachdem er das rausfand.

Plötzlich kehrte das mulmige Gefühl in meinen Magen zurück und ich hielt den Atem an.

Als der Schwindel ein wenig nachließschaut eich Mr George wieder an "also angenommen, ich würde in eine Zeit reisen, als es diese Gebäude noch gar nicht gegeben hat. Würde ich dann unter der Erde landen und ersticken?"

"Oh! Nagut, also: Wie gesagt kannman nicht so weit in die Vergangenheit springen. Nach allem was wir wissen, ist noch nie jemand weiter als fünfhundert Jahre zurückgereist. Auch am Chronografen kann man das Datum für den Rubin, also dich, nur bis 1560 nach Christus einstellen, dem Geburtsjahr desersten Zeitreisenden im Kreis, Lancelot de Villiers. Wir haben das schon oft bedauert. es entgehen einem so viele hochinteressante Jahre" 

Ich wollte ihm gerade zustimmen, da verschwamm plötzlich alles vor meinen Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde mir das Sofa unter dem Hintern wegziehen.


End file.
